


The Grey & the Black

by AXEe



Series: Grey & Black [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Black wolf Astra, F/F, Grey wolf Alex, Talking Animals, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The war had been raging for years.   The two packs each unwilling to give up, to give in, until their alphas were separated and forced to face each other.ORA General Danvers fantasy/animal/wolf AU





	The Grey & the Black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a bit of animal kick today, not sure why. Anyway, this is a fantasy AU where Alex and Astra and the Fort Rozz escapees and the DEO are all being recast as two wolf packs, why you ask? I don't know I felt like it. So in this AU, Alex and Astra can both talk (at least to each other) and are generally the same 'people' we know expect they're wolves.
> 
> You know what, just read it, it should make more sense

******

The forest was dark and silent, the moon lit the area in a silvery glow, reflecting off the freshly fallen snow.

Standing in a clearing, two wolves slowly circled each other. One grey, one black. The black wolf was large, scars littered her form, her midnight black fur broken only by a streak of white running down her right flank.

Her gray opponent was slightly smaller, slighter in build; she still limped from where one of the other members of the opposing pack had gotten a lucky bite in. He hadn’t been so lucky after she was finished with him

“What are you waiting for?” the black wolf asked “strike or do not strike”

“This is my territory!” the grey wolf snarled, her fangs flashing in the dim snowy light

“Oh really?” the black wolf chuckled “and where’s your pack, brave one?”

“Where’s yours?” the grey wolf challenged

The black wolf sniffled slightly, chuckling

“Brave words coming from a beta like yourself”

“I’m not a beta”

“No?” the black wolf chuckled “you _stink of beta!!_ ” she snarled “you’re nothing but a whining _cub_ ”

With a snarl, the grey wolf charged, lunging for her opponent’s throat, only to get easily pinned under the larger wolf, and to her utter shame and humiliation, on her back, her belly exposed.

Submitting to the larger, more powerful wolf

“Like I said,” the black wolf chuckled “brave. Stupid as those two-leggers who crash around here cutting down trees. But brave”

“Get off me!!” the gray wolf snarled, whimpering and kicking as the black wolf bared her teeth

“I could rip your throat out right now if I wanted too,” she threatened. She chuckled and suddenly leaned in, nuzzling and gently licking at the grey wolf’s muzzle “but I won’t,” she whispered as she released the younger wolf “our packs have abandoned us. We’re on our own”

“So?” the grey wolf scoffed

“A wolf without a pack is _nothing_ ,” the black wolf reminded her “if we’re to survive, we’ll need to work together. So…do we have a truce?”

The grey wolf snarled, her tail swishing nervously

“Agreed,” she finally sighed “but you’re _not_ my alpha!” she snarled

The black wolf chuckled

“We’ll see about that…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone, for some reason, would like to see more of this, let me know. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
